Yusuke Onodera
This article refers to '''Kamen Rider Kuuga' in Kuuga's world and appears as a character for the show, Kamen Rider Decade. For the Original Kamen Rider Kuuga see Yuusuke Godai'' is Kamen Rider Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade, basically a new installment of the character- an alternate version especially for the Decade series. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Kuuga, Yuusuke Godai. Yuusuke supports the police in fighting the Grongi and has feelings for Detective Ai Yashiro, as he fights to see her smile. When Yuusuke first discovered the Arcle Belt, he was warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by Narutaki. Yuusuke rarely engages in battle while journeying with Tsukasa. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Wataru, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. Fictional character biography After killing the Grongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yuusuke answers Ai's call about another Grongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Grongi, Ai and Yuusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yuusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Grongi. Yuusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Grongi using his miasma. Yuusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yuusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yuusuke finds that Ai has died. Yuusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yuusuke meets Kivala who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yuusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in ''The Last Story'', he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. Rider Powers Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kuuga can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. The forms Yuusuke Onodera has transformed into are Mighty Form (マイティフォーム, Maiti Fōmu?), Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu?), Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム, Pegasasu Fōmu?), Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu?), and Growing Form (グローイングフォーム, Gurōingu Fōmu?) when defeated. In Natsumi's dream, showing the events to come in the Rider War, Kuuga assumes Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム, Arutimetto Fōmu?) when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, this form is black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Yuusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with Demon Imperial Powers (魔皇力, Maōryoku?) by Kivala's bite. However, outside of his home A.R. World and the Rider War dream, Yuusuke has mostly used Mighty Form, transforming once into Titan Form while in the World of Amazon. In the World of Agito, Yuusuke dons the Kamen Rider G3-X (仮面ライダーG3-X, Kamen Raidā Jī Surī Ekkusu?) suit for a while. During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yuusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. - Standard Forms= - Dragon= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form '(ペガサスフォーム, ''Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the '''Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン,'' Pegasasu Bōgan'') crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} - Ultimate= - Rising= *'''Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.)' *'Ability perimeters''' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) A form unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form '(ライジングアルティメットフォーム, ''Raijingu Arutimetto Fōmu). Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has a Rider Kick called the '''Rising Ultimate Kick (ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Kikku). He also has the flaming Rider Punch called the Rising Ultimate Punch ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Panchi) This form is accessed after Yuusuke has been attacked with the Stone of Earth by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from black to red. This form is used again in Decade: Final Chapter against Doras because of Decade's K-Touch. }} - Final Form Ride= - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= A stronger version of Kuuga Gouram in Decade: Final Chapter during the fight against Decade Violent Emotion after using Ultimate Form but was defeated and got turned into a Kamen Ride Card, but appears again when Decade uses the All Riders Final Form Ride card. The Ultimate Gouram can excecute the Ultimate Assault (アルティメットアサルト, Arutimetto Asaruto), by crushing the enemy in it's pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, but has the color scheme of Ultimate Form and has black eyes. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the Kuuga Ball (クウガボール, Kūga Bōru) card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge (ディケイドドッジ, Dikeido Dojji) attack. }} - Other Riders= - Den-O Sword Form= During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yuusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Yuusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. }} }} Equipment Yuusuke possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Kuuga, such as the Arcle (アークル, Ākuru?) transformation belt, and a stone embedded in the belt called Amadam (アマダム, Amadamu?) that serves as the source of his power and is able to extend a person's lifespan. He also possesses the TryChaser 2000 (トライチェイサー2000, Torai Cheisā Nisen?), a new model of police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the average bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuusuke Onodera was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kuuga, his suit actors were and . Etymology Yuusuke's surname Onodera (小野寺) is a reference to Kamen Rider Series creator Shotaro Ishinomori who's original family name is the same as Yuusuke. References 1. ^ "テレビ朝日｜仮面ライダーディケイド". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/cast/index.html. Retrieved on 2009-01-18. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:nine Heisei Riders Category:Decade Riders